See You In Heaven
by Rosa17
Summary: What if Robin had succeeded in his plan to rid England of the black knights, Vasey and GOG? Short alternative piece for season 2 episode 6


Okay I thought about the Marian thing and was going to write it in line with what happened, to lead us to next week. However as I started it I drifted and changed my mind. So although this is sort of a missing scene it could not actually have happened in the show. You will know what I mean when you read it. I hope I do it justice so to speak.

What if Robin had succeeded in his plan to rid England of the black knights, Vasey and GOG?

Warning: Character death.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Short alternative piece for season 2 episode 6

See You In Heaven by Rosa17

It had taken a while to locate Marian after the gang had read the letter Robin had written her. There seemed to be some sort of commotion at the other end of the castle and they used this as they had promised Robin, to secure Marian's and Edward's freedom. Not until they reached the camp did any of them pause to think of Robin or the consequences of the day's events.

Brusquely Much said to Marian handing her the now crumpled letter. "This….Robin wrote this for you."

The gang shared a look which Edward picked up on, but no words were spoken. Marian unrolled the parchment and with a glance at the gang and her father walked away to read it alone. They all trained their eyes upon her until Djaq declared she deserved a little privacy, reluctantly they agreed.

Marian walked just out of sight but near enough that she could hear the murmur of voices which was comforting. She did not know then why she felt the need to feel reassured but as the words that flowed from the page, digested in her mind they tore at her heart and soul, with a pain that was immediately unbearable.

"No!" she shouted.

Edward was ready to go to her side but the gang convinced him otherwise, each waiting for her return to the camp.

Marian was breathing hard; she forced herself to re-read the words that had just shattered her heart into a million pieces. She had thought herself heartbroken when he had left her in favour of the Holy Land, but this….this was a thousand fold worse. Tears threatened to overcome her, but now was not the time as she buried her grief deep within her heart.

She appeared before the camp looking remarkably together only the wavering of her voice gave away how she was really coping as she told them she must return to Nottingham to find out whether he was truly dead. It was agreed that the gang accompany her and with some persuasion Edward agreed to remain at the camp until they returned.

Nottingham town was in chaos and the gang looked from one member to the other before finally setting their eyes on Marian.

"We need to get into the castle," she said, her voice now void of any kind of emotion as she felt a numbing sensation take over her entire body from the feet up.

"That we can do, we have our ways," Much said as heartily as he could.

It proved as easy task to penetrate the castle the only thing hindering them were the Sheriff's and Gisborne's men and they were having a bad enough time trying to prevent the serfs from ransacking it completely.

Once within the familiar walls Marian led them to the room in which the meeting had taken place. The doors were open, the place a battlefield as each man lay still. The gang looked from one still body to the other around the perimeter of the room, finally setting eyes on Robin who lay still upon the Sheriff's map of Europe.

Marian felt sick, she swallowed hard as her gaze caught sight of the pact of Nottingham, it had been signed only by one man and he too lay still, unmoving. Djaq had stared to worm her way through the bodies, certifying each was dead. Instead of going to Robin first she had left him to the last, checking him she looked up and bleakly shook her head.

"How did he die? If he killed all the other knights first?" Much asked.

Will counted the bodies and the chairs and said. "I think one is missing, one must have escaped, killed Robin perhaps."

"And will get word to Prince John," Djaq said quietly horrified at the thought.

"The edict……" whispered Marian.

"What do we do?" shrieked Much almost wailing, for his heart was almost as broken as Marian's, not the same way but Robin had been his Master for over ten years and now he was no longer, it was inconceivable.

"Evacuate Nottingham," she said quietly trembling slightly.

"The whole town?" asked John.

Marian shook her head and replied "No, we have to evacuate the entire Shire until it is safe to return…and then we will help to rebuild it, make broken lives whole once more."

"But….But….But," spluttered Much. "That is impossible."

"Then we have to do the best we can," she returned.

Whether it was the fact that they had knowledge of the letter, or the fact that a few months ago Robin had told them they were all Robin Hood the 'Spirit of England', or their grief that their leader had perished dying for his cause, they did not know. What they did know was that Marian somehow had taken his place. In the split second, she was now their leader and Much and the others knew that wherever she went they would faithfully follow.

Nothing was said; no one battered an eyelid as they prepared the body of their Master and carried him from the castle to his final resting place deep within the heart of the forest. Each spoke a few words of what Robin had meant to them. One by one they walked away, leaving Marian staring at a pile of flint stones and a simple wooden cross.

She sat beside the grave running her hands over the roughened stones, then pulled out the letter again. Her hands shook as she read it, tears fell unchecked down her face and no one could give her the comfort she needed, for the one man that could have lay deep beneath the ground. She poured out her heart, tears, emotion which she had not known was within her, the numbness was fading and anger was taking its place. Anger of the injustice of life, of the waste of Robin's and the regret she had never told him how much she had loved him too.

Looking up to the sky she whispered "If you are looking down on us right now. I want you to know I always loved you. You sacrificed your life to save England, but I will never get over this Robin. I will never get over losing you. I did not when you went to war and now in death you will have my heart forever," she wiped her eyes looked back up at the sky and added. "Right now I have your work to continue, but I promise I will see you in heaven."

She got up and there at the edge of the clearing the gang were waiting for her. Little John put a comforting arm about her shoulders and they all walked in silence back to the camp and her father. She smiled at them knowing she was not the only one who had lost someone special, her heart still quietly crying out to Robin. A gentle breeze whisked through the camp and seemed to lay a hand upon her heart, filling her with a kind of peace and telling her that he was indeed waiting for her in heaven.

The End


End file.
